onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Roche Tomson (World Reversion)
Roche Tomson is a prisoner on Level Five and seems to have some connection to Blackbeard. He somehow got out of his cell during the riot of Impel Down. Appearance He has pink hair that hangs down in a large bang over his right eye and spikes up in the front and back in uncontrolled tufts. Two odd barrettes are fastened in his hair that appear to be a yellow skull on top and a blue cat head underneath it. They are both positioned on the left side of his hair directly above his ear. There is an odd pink substance around his eyes along with black eyeliner that brings out the unusual yellow color of his eyes. Personality Roche would be considered by many people as "cheeky" and impolite. He is impatient, reclusive, and is a heavy smoker to the point that he goes through two packs a day. He speaks in an impatient rasp and has a habit of insulting people out of sheer habit. Relationships Shiryuu Roche seems to have known Shiryuu at some point in the past because he mentioned having been locked in jail for three years with Shiryuu, Catarina Devon, Basco Shot, and San Juan Wolf as a part of a plan. Blackbeard Roche, along with his other three inmates and the former guard Shiryuu have a relationship with Marshall D. Teach that was only mentioned by Tomson when he showed up on Level Six. He said there was a plan three years in the making that needed to be executed as soon as possible. Abilities Roche has not shown any abilities as of yet, but he was locked up on Level Five as a notorious criminal with a bounty of over image:Bsymbol.gif100,000,000, so that is a testament to how dangerous he is. History It was revealed that Roche was arrested three years ago and taken to Impel Down as part of a plot by Blackbeard that would allow them to gather information about the prison system and Marineford through the safety of their prison cells. The Revelation of Blackbeard During the invasion of Impel Down by the Revolutionaries, Shiryuu was freed on behalf of the request of Magellan so he could fight Blackbeard, but he ended up betraying Magellan in order to handle things on "his own schedule." Roche appeared in order to reveal that plan about how they were gathering information about the World Government by infiltrating the prison system. Roche encountered the Blackbeard crew on Level One with Shiryuu and the others while blowing smoke into the face of Doc Q while the latter said his habits were bad for him but also commenting he could survive gambling with fate when he wanted to. Joining Blackbeard Along with Shiryuu and his three other fellow inmates, Basco Shot joined the Blackbeard Pirates during the climax of the Impel Down invasion when they escaped on San Juan Wolf's coated ship, the Great Wolf. Trivia *Roche Tomson is a canon One Piece character that was never revealed during the Impel Down arc. He has been created in World Reversion under the hand of Subrosian as part of his FanFiction. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Subrosian